RESIDENT EVILThe rise of the apocalypse
by Scott Clarkin
Summary: A new weird twisted rated R resident evil story that features a changed billy coen, love, gore, lust, violence..review plz


UBER-RESIDENT EVIL! The Rise of the Apocalypse

Prologue-An Uber-zombie 

John urged for the pleasure again. Thinking of rape always in his mind. He held the band tight around his arm and inserted the needle. This was twice the lethal dose of heroin he didn't care. He lived life on the wild side. He was in the new-raccoon city's most wanted # five. Murdered many people, raped many more. * Blood dripped off his nose and onto his shirt. It was an awful dark pukish green. Nimqua watched as the little UBER-ZOMBIE stepped out of the shadow. You could not tell it was a zombie unless you had a trained eye. This was one of the doctor's greatest creations. The hidden zombie. He saw the excitement rise in johns face. He rushed over to the girl and said hi. But suddenly his Stiletto Swung around aiming for her jugular. The stiletto banged on the floor and Nimqua could here the sound of crunching bones then john started screaming. "Shut the fuck up Honkie" shouted the Zombie as she ripped off his jaw. Next came the head. She licked the Blood off the jaw then crunched it down. The she drop kicked the head out of sight. She started walking away as she spotted the bright read eyes of Nimqua. She did a running jump kick. She was headed straight for Nimqua but the cocaine had heightened his reflexes and when she was in the air he popped out his Switch-butterfly-knife and sliced it cleanly through her upper thigh. She froze up and fell to the ground. Tranquilizers on the blade. Then he proceeded to slice her head off with his handy Bowie. The blood gently squirted over the floor. He told a sample for the lab to analyze. .he folded his knife back up and jumped to the roof. * After a minute of travel he was back at the lab. Awaiting him was Rebecca his fiancée. She was thankful to see him but also stressed something was bothering her. She hugged him on his decent. "The head appeared at the town hall the blood dripped on to the flag.  The blood showed the shape of the UBER-ZOM. I think we have the Apocalypse on our hands. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck. Damn Fucking Zombies. I have dealt with enough Zombies already I just want you and me to get married and retire. Billy I love you" wailed Rebecca. Nimqua winced when he heard the name Billy he hadn't used that to identified himself since before S.t.a.r.s. disbanded. But Billy was somehow still inside him fighting to gain control. Nimqua loved Rebecca.  

Chapter 1 – the Rise of the Uber-Zom 

The Dark shadow rose from the ground, renewed from drinking the blood from the head. His name was shadow. He looked just like a dark blur. He had no features and could not eat. All he could was absorb. He could kill a human but it caused him extreme pain. So he was more of a scavenger eating only when he found bodies. In New-Raccoon city there were many stories a weird dark object seen in the sky. They called it the watcher. They though it was there protector because I was seen at every death scene. But it did not care about the lives of humans. He was disgusted by the way the city was run. But he had a weird lust to be down they to take part in sexual events the thought of that never pleased him. He desired to feel an orgasm but could not the doctors did not program sexual organs into him. 'fucker's' he thought damn 'Damn fucking cunt's could have given me some reason to live but no I have be stuck here watching the city reporting any fucking mishap, he's treating me like shit, he is lucky I haven't went to the Anti-Zom yet. Fucker deserves to be betrayed. I don't think ill watch the town today, ill take a break. Haven't had one in 2 years. Lousy fucker doesn't let me have one." The shadow flew off.

*

Rebecca looked out into the sky she noticed the shadow was not there. She felt unease in her stomach. shadow was never there when something bad was happening. She called to Nimqua. But ass she called there was a loud knock on the door. She shivered and was feeling worst. It was exactly a year ago today that they had lost the young Conrad. 

*flash back*

^BANG BANG BANG^

Conrad still fretting over the fact that there had been no shadow. Warily answered the door. Slam it broke open  a splinter flew over and stabbed sharply into his eye. He screamed in the agony. But was silenced by a foot to the face. Rebecca saw this happened and she heard the awful crack off the neck, she screamed for Nimqua but unfortunately was stopped when she saw who had killed Conrad. Was what looked exactly like an oversize human. But then she noticed the fine details, his hand was long and the  nails looked like fine polished sliver blades of about 6 inches  each except the middle witch was 12. the skin looked a small bit of green. And the eyes were dark red. Atop his head his hair witch at first glance looks red was really fire. His feet were unclothed and seemed like they had spikes coming out. He pointed at Rebecca and started running. She lifted up the un-enhanced shot gun but   he was already there and had broken the barrel. She screamed a piercing scream. But it was to late his fist plunged into her face. the blood  squirted out of her nose. Whiplash. One more pound of pressure and her neck would have broken. "Fucking puny little Bitch, I would rape you if I had sexual organs" said the huge figure in an extremely deep voice. The thunder of his laugh came and he picked Rebecca up and pounded her repeatedly. He drop he all of a sudden to the floor end let out a horrible laugh witch stopped abruptly  as he went cross-eyed and his head split in half  and floated up and hovered for a few seconds. He hastily pulled it back on and minorly healed it. The blood seep down his face. Rebecca was puzzled. What the fuck had happened to his head she though. But then she noticed it clung to the sealing with a ninja sword in his hand Billy breathed in and out. The zombie noticed him and  jumped on the desk under Billy  he showed  his claws fiercely in the air.  But the middle claw was sliced off the monster screamed in pain.  Billy ran circles around him. Energy supplied by the cocaine.  He cut in many directions and finally managed to take off the other middle  finger.  Then monster screamed and picked up Conrad, then he ran out the door. Rebecca broke down and started to cry  Conrad was  dead she hoped this would never happen to Billy .

· end flashback*

BANG BANG BANG

Billy rushed down the stairs high off a very recent dose of cocaine. He walked up to the doors. Then something struck him. He picked up the middle fingers from the monster  witch was there one year before  and placed them on his hand. They were easily fused on. Then he opened the door.


End file.
